Selfdestruction
by Mug of Doodles
Summary: MacCoy was malleable when he lived in Russia, more than he is now, and made more mistakes than he could count. He discovers that the path to self-destruction is a straight line, containing no twists or turns. Pre-DC games. MacCoy/OC Maiden. Currently PWP


**Very loosely worked on OC, obv. Still working on him but able to make porn I guess. He started out as a side character hardly explained but now he's...kind of the same thing. Heh. There will be mentions of him in my WTF fic, where his origins stem from. This is set in Russia, before MacCoy met anyone or learned about dancing, though he still likes old skool beats and that kinda tech. **

**Also if you want to see some uhh 'illustrations', check out homogeneon dot tumblr dot com.  
**

Aiden was his first friend, a street punk like him, with green eyes and short curly hair that was tame but never gelled down. MacCoy knew that he'd taken a liking to him, somehow, noticing that he was different from the rest of their low-key gang. He'd been the first to welcome him into their group when MacCoy was seeking the acceptance he knew he deserved.

He was their leader, the small one that only ever performed low-scale crime while ocassionally branching out, and whatever he said the boys did. He had a way of making someone want to do something for him. When MacCoy asked how he earned so much street-cred Aiden told him that the secret to leadership was the tone of a person's voice and how they approached someone. It was easier to manipulate a sucker if they thought he was friends with them.  
Another fight with his Aunt resulted in him being kicked out of the house for the night. This had happened once before but the crew members he stayed with teased him for fretting about it—which is why he didn't necessarily have a problem with it, besides, this meant he could sleep at Aiden's house. The gang took turns caring for 'their own'.

He stood idly at his friend's door gathering the courage to knock—he'd never been around him for any reason other than getting into trouble. So when he opened the door and smiled that dangerous smile he always carried MacCoy felt a little more than relief. He'd never admit it but he kind of admired this guy and was excited.

The ringleader cooly offered him inside.

Aiden was the first to initiate contact, leaning in close and brushing a thumb across MacCoy's freckles. MacCoy glanced at him shocked and confused but Aiden smiled; that seemed to be the most important thing on his mind now. His guts churned when thin lips met his and a hand crawled through his hair. Somehow his hands found what to do with themselves because he placed them around his leader's waist and he felt lips curl into a smile against his mouth.

Aiden left him before MacCoy's hands could travel anywhere else, standing and taking another drag of his cigarette—the thick fog causing blue eyes to water. It was then that he tasted the insides of his mouth, unsure about the taste of smoke, but let his attention wander up to the more experienced man.  
"Why you here, kid?"  
MacCoy tried regaining his composure, still a bit flustered from the sudden rush of contact and loss of it, mumbling out a flippant remark about misbehaving.  
"I need a place ta crash."

* * *

Aiden chuckled softly, parted lips hovering over MacCoy's, the boy pinned beneath him twitching with a thin mixture of excitement and anxiety. The older male grinned wickedly, "Did you know you're my favorite?"

MacCoy smiled then, closing his eyes in reverence of the thumb gingerly brushing the hair falling across his forehead. Blond locks were growing longer but he was never in the mood for a haircut, he loved the way his hair felt against his forehead and the back of his neck or acted as a shield.

Blue eyes were still shut and MacCoy was dipping into a more relaxed state when Aiden spoke again. "Do you want to know why, M'Coy?"

"Hm?" he wondered audibly.

"When I see you I think of a different, younger me," the brunette replied.

Blond brows dented with confusion, so the elder clarified his reason. "I know what you are now and what you could be."

MacCoy's smile was an uneasy one but he took his words as a compliment. "Thanks?"

His leader seemed to be full of grins today, though he stared down at MacCoy with cold, dark eyes and kissed the teen fully, pulling back with a pink lip caught between his teeth and letting go with a wet pop. "Do you want me?" Aiden muttered casually. There was no need for confirmation because he had his answer prodding his thigh since their legs tangled together.

Blushing beyond embarrassment, MacCoy awkwardly nodded, ashamed that he was unable to curb his hormones or interact with Aiden as confidently as he felt he should. The man made him feel weak in the knees and heart but made him stronger in a world that was much bigger than him. A warm palm touched his, holding it above a golden head of hair, and tanned fingers twined with freckled ones.

In a tone that was both gentle and condescending, "M'Coy, are you a virgin?"

The young punk caught his words and they tumbled around his mind, making him hate himself for not being as experienced as the rest of the guys he rolled with. "Nah, man," he lied, gritting his teeth in an attempt to keep his voice even.

The hand crawling down his torso halted and green eyes pierced him with a perpetually hateful stare. "I don't like liars," the other warned. MacCoy was quiet with fear, even when the lines around emeralds softened a bit while thin lips mocked him. "You're lucky though. I lost my virginity when I was thirteen but what does that mean to trash like us, huh?"

The blond didn't answer him, didn't know what the other wanted to hear but knew in this moment that he'd remember a man like Aiden and his question for the rest of his life. A hot mouth descended upon his neck and the nerves surrounding that spot seemed to scurry along by themselves, scattering fire as they ran. Hands instinctively shot up to pet curly locks and MacCoy was surprised by their texture, velvet smooth unlike anything else Aiden possessed. Even his voice was rough and gravelly.

Aiden's mouth found the sweep of his collarbone, leaving bright, sometimes fading marks wherever it landed next while his hand worked up the fabric of his wifebeater. The chain smoker's hand left his and he sat upright on a flat stomach, hiking the shirt up past pink nipples, gaze running across a thin body. MacCoy exercised but he wasn't well-toned at this stage, his metabolism being the current bane of his existence and sucking up nutrients faster than he could scarf down food. He'd wither away if it wasn't for his Grammaw sending him care packages in the mail and scolding him over the phone about eating more zalvyne, even if nobody else in the family could make it quite like her.

A wet, pink muscle glided around a pert nipple, the tip of it flicking a rosy bud before leaving a moist trail down a lightly freckled chest. MacCoy arched into the warm contact, Aiden's tongue running the length of his now apparent ribs and resting by his hipbones suckling there. His nails leaving pink trails down the blond's bare sides and a whimper found its way to Aiden's ears. Clothed legs widened and MacCoy's hands skirted around Aiden's shoulders, trying to find purpose, until one landed in his hair and MacCoy discovered the joy of the hair naturally grasping and curling around his fingers.

He shoved his head down, hips floating up, begging the other for more contact. Low series of mewls escaped his throat when the other mouthed him through his thin shorts, soaking the fabric with saliva, cupping his balls in his mouth and sucking harshly. His toes curled until they met the meat of his foot and unfurled again before the teen complying with Aiden's breathy command to get on his elbows and knees. The weights in his heart dropped to his stomach as he felt the sleek fabric of his shorts slipping off until they reached the backs of his knees, everything feeling surreal and impossible.

Blunt nails raked across his ass, dragging down his thighs before returning and spreading his cheeks apart. MacCoy's breath hitched because he wasn't sure what to expect but what he had did know was a result of quickly skimming through online articles and shitty health textbooks that claimed anal sex hurt too much to bear at times; his heart began to beat like moth's wings. Something warm and wet met his hole and he flinched away from the contact—from shock instead of pain. Aiden fingers dug into him harshly this time, an abrupt change from the gentle touches minutes earlier, and he pushed back into the contact, head reeling.

The first few light nips caused MacCoy's back to jerk, his head burrowing into his hands as he tried to breathe steady again. His attempts only ended in a stuttering moaning sound still caught in his throat. Aiden drew the flat of his tongue across MacCoy's cheeks, scraping his teeth across the flesh before squeezing them roughly. Kisses later he let his tongue slip through the blond's crevice, tongue seeking out his hole and burrowing past the tight muscle. The freckled teen undulated, hands raking across the badly stained and worn carpet, moaning unabashedly.

A desperate hand reached for his erection and the initial stroke was better than any other time he touched himself but a hand roughly pinned his hand to a shaking thigh in a flash and he whined, nearly giving in and holding himself up with his shoulder to stroke himself again. Aiden tsked behind him, clucking his tongue, and MacCoy whined from the loss of contact, needy and begging. After the hand squeezing his wrist in warning returned to shove against his ass he felt Aiden kiss his tailbone, his warm breath tickling him and making his cock twitch in anticipation.

"Please?" he begged, his voice cracking and sounding so much unlike himself.

The brunette ignored him, suckling the pinched skin in front of him, burying his tongue inside the blond again only to withdraw it and slide it back in. Aiden dug in as deep as he could reach with his wet muscle, working the soft inner walls of 'Coy's ass and curling his tongue in a way that made MacCoy yelp. Trying to wiggle his arm from the other's grip, only resulted in having it painfully twisted behind his back, feeling Aiden's body draw up on him as a rough hand smoothed over his stomach. Aiden's fingers skitted across his cock at first, mocking him, before pumping him slow and deliberate.

He could feel the texture of Aiden's jeans as he rutted against him, his warm breath weighing him down. The shape of lips on his back was something MacCoy burned in his mind to keep forever. Eyes closing, his body chose whether to buck into the warm palm pumping him or grind against pressed deeply against him. A firm squeeze of his base and tweaking of his head sent sparks traveling through 'Coy and the teen orgasmed, spurting white across his chest and Aiden's hand, some dripping to the bare carpet beneath him. Aiden scoffed though his gasp made it sound more like a moan and he smeared the sticky substance across the blond's abdomen, the underling shivering at the action.

"Get up," he commanded, rough voice shocking the sensitive pit of MacCoy's stomach. But MacCoy complied, albeit slowly because his legs wobbled and his whole body was weak. The sight of an aroused Aiden wrought apprehension through his being, followed by intrigue and the inability to act or run away. Pupils with the diameter blown so wide, they almost look brown instead of the usual dark green MacCoy was used to were staring back at him. A skilled tongue swiped across his lower lip, Aiden undoing his button and slipping the denim past his calves before seating himself on the low table beside them while his sights were still trained on the rookie.

Blues finally left the green-brown eyes, only because wild eyes broke contact with his to remove his shirt, and MacCoy's lungs left his body. There were scars to say the least, but they weren't pretty or proportional in any way, and 'Coy attempted to divert his attention to a different part of the damaged anatomy. Few muscles were prominent, a light trail of hairs led 'Coy's vision to mystery under elastic. Aiden cupped his fingers over the large, overly apparent bulge and lightly stroked, peering down at MacCoy with eyes that made him feel unsteady.

Gathering courage, the other willed himself closer, sucking in gulps of air and thoroughly embarrassed because of the events that just transpired and the ones he was sure were about to go stood for a second, quickly sliding off his boxers, thighs tightening when the cold glass met his skin. Though threadbare, the carpet still scraped his kneecaps and he kneeled in front of the brunette, hands shyly moving over thighs. MacCoy gazed at him in mild shock, the piercings being a touch he hadn't expected to see—especially not on his leader.

Lips twitching, the blond was more than apprehensive because he was really only winging it at this point, he brushed his knuckles against Aiden's cock experimentally—appreciating the fast sudden breath escaping the other which was the closest sound to a moan he was going to coax from him. But it boosted his confidence. Everything was moving slow now, except for his heart and their breathing, and MacCoy had never felt so pressured in his life until he held the leaking cock inches from his face, varying the pressure, trying to make everything as pleasurable as possible.  
Aiden grunted above him, gathering a tight hold of golden locks and forcing MacCoy's head down. "I've got other things to do."

Regret seeped into his pores and MacCoy had that trademark sinking feeling that warns the smart people to take flight, but he pumped Aiden's cock again, the piercings making the action awkward for him, before dragging his tongue across the flesh covered steel for lubrication. A thumb dug into the outer wing of his collarbone, from the hand resting on his shoulder, and he took this as a cue that what he was doing was right.

Alternating between lipping the barbels and swirling a tongue around them made the hand on his shoulder grab him harder and the hair being pulled on feel as though his head was on fire. A set of bruised lips mouthed at the dark pink head of his swollen dick and he wasn't a couple seconds away from guiding it in when his head was shoved down and he choked. Hands frantically pushed away but he wasn't relieved until the hand holding him down pulled his sputtering face back up. He let out a low whine and Aiden let out a quiet groan at the sound, smoothing 'Coy's bangs back.

His mouth was full again and he felt the metal warming on top of his tongue, salivating from the taste and musky scent. He liberally applied his spit, licking until he could slather it on with his fist, slicking Aiden's cock for easier access. The blond was sort of proud of himself, he hadn't done any of this before and his limbs felt like jelly but he was still stealing light pants from his leader. Aiden's tip touched his tongue, MacCoy restraining from making a face at the taste, rubbing the slit across his tongue and pumping it lightly in his opened mouth before slowly descending again.

He could only reach his lips halfway across his shaft, swallowing on reflex but the gagging wasn't nearly as bad as last time until Aiden bucked into him, one leg loosely wrapping around his waist, a strong hand shoving his head down until his wet lips met the base. MacCoy tried letting out a complaint but the smoker only held on tighter and 'Coy's noises felt like muffled moans vibrating around Aiden's length. A hand finally pulled him back up but he slid back down on his own volition, still working him, the fingers that were trailing his thighs and hips made a swirling notion on the underside of his balls before tugging on them lightly. The grip on his hair relented a bit and MacCoy quickened his speed, hollowing his cheeks out with each long drag up.

A muffled moan, Aiden covering his lips with his hand, and relaxed breathing followed after blowing his load. What hadn't ended up in the back of his throat decorated his face, cheeks and chin mainly, because he pulled away to mutter something he deemed sexy.  
The plan backfired obviously and he felt embarrassment tinge his cheeks until realizing Aiden wasn't laughing at him, but rather lightly scratching the back of his sore head, smiling crookedly in satisfaction. The blond was overwhelmed, showing his affection by sucking hard against the head again, milking out whatever he could until the owner of the jittery legs beside him yanked his head off of him.

"Too much," he breathed.

MacCoy felt bold now, quickly stealing a kiss from his spot on the floor, watching the heaving of Aiden's chest. The Russian stared down at him, still catching his breath,  
"What was it you came here for?"  
"Ya forgot?" MacCoy asked increduously, wiping at his mouth with the back of his hands, marvelling at how much substance was still there and absently wiped it on the carpet. Aiden replied with a flippant tone, "I wasn't listening."


End file.
